ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Popo vs Majin Buu
This is a time before time. Be for earth had a guardian. Before there was a mister there was only a warrior of legend. To strong for his own good. Before anything there was a fearsome battle between two unbelievable powers. Setting Thousands of years ago on earth a great threat arrived to destroy it, Majin Buu! He was sent by his creator Bibidi who wanted to destroy all life and leave nothing behind and his was close to victory. He released his monstrous creation onto planet earth where no one could stop him. A brave soul decided it was time for him to take action against the monster and end his existence once and for all. The warrior's name was Warrior Popo the strongest on Earth, who found himself fighting a fat being who's power was unlike any other. Story Is was a quit day on earth and Popo was enjoying a nice cup or tea with his friends. Soe, his best friend ever since he had a infant, Rae, another Genie just like Popo who he has also been friends with since he was a child, and Rak, a human who has been friends with for only a few years now. Popo:"What was the strongest opponent who guys have ever faced?" They all set their cups down and looked up and thought for a minute. Rak:"That's easy. It was you of course. Who ever has ever fought you will always say that you are the strongest person they have ever faced."Soe and Rae both agreed and started to drink there tea again. It had been a quit day for the four nothing interesting had happened for a very long time and they started to think nothing would when something had been seen hurdling threw the sky. Popo:"You guys see that? It looks like a shooting star."Everyone looked up at the sky and saw it. Soe:"A shooting star in the middle of the day does that even make sense?" Popo:"Beets me. But I do know is it looks a little funny." Rae:"You're supposed to make a wish when you see a shooting star." Pope:"Oh ya! I wish that something exciting would happen today."Everyone just laughed and agreed. Then suddenly it didn't look like it was going to burn up and suddenly it crashed into a nearby area and they went to check it out. It was a huge ball. Rak:"What do you think it is?" Popo:"I don't know. But let's see wt happens if we blast it." They all started to charge energy beams and blasted it as hard as they could. Nothing happened. Rae:"I bet its just a rock." Popo:"That's no rock. No rock could with stand one of my attacks, not even a diamond. So you can either help me open it or you can leave." Strange Voice:"That's won't be necessarily." Popo:"Who said that?"They all started looking around to see someone coming out of the sky. Bibidi:"I am Bibidi. I have come here to destroy Earth. The reason I am telling you this is because I know no one can stop him. His name is Buu." Everyone looked at the ball and Popo kicked it 500 feet into the air and blasted it sending it flying. Popo:"Now try and destroy the earth, you short bastard." Bibidi:"I gladly will. Hoka spoka here." Then all of a sudden the Ball was back."How to release him."He said a few word's and the ball started to split open. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Story invented by SuperSaiyanKrillin